


YouToo.. YourNext..

by LeNuggieOwO



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen, SuchBigScareThoXDDD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeNuggieOwO/pseuds/LeNuggieOwO
Summary: Sorry Guys I haven't been updating !MapleWoods! I've been busy lately so i decided to make a creepy pasta called 'YouToo YourNext!'                ((((((P a s s I t O n !)))))))





	YouToo.. YourNext..

YOUTOO YOURNEXT

It was a mid-day day/night in 2001 3PM Jhonny and Lonny was exploring more of their new house Lonny discovered a creepy new room home to two little twins that died in 1938 their names were carved onto the walls of the room, Lonny went to touch them both and the letters glowed in a fire-like color the gleam nearly blinded Lonny, Lonny scream "Jhonny! Jhonny Get Over here Boi!" Jhonny quickly ran into the mysterious room but it was too late Lonny was with fright and fear while there stood two twins holding hands their names was YouToo and YourNext. One of the girls pointed at Lonny and said "YourNext...." while the other pointed to Jhonny and said "You Too..." The next day they moved out the words ecoing in their heads.... When You Get You Too'ed You Will have 10-Years of Very Bad luck from ice-cream melting to Breaking of the bones and windows... When You get Your Next'ed Welp U finna get 10-years of Pain Ka-Ka-Shi my guy! I have wroteth a creepypastateh!


End file.
